NFC is a 13.56 MHz carrier based secure communication technology that is used in personal ID, money transaction etc. An NFC system includes an NFC tag that contains information and an NFC reader that reads information from the NFC tag. An NFC tag can be a passive NFC tag or an active NFC tag. The passive NFC tag utilizes the magnetic field or radio frequency (RF) field generated by an NFC reader for operation. When the magnetic field of the NFC reader is incident on the antenna of the passive NFC tag, the tag harvests its power from incident magnetic field. A controller inside the passive NFC tag accesses its internal memory and modulates the incident magnetic field to provide information to the NFC reader. An active NFC tag generates its own magnetic field to interact with an NFC reader. It is to be noted that NFC communication technology works on the same principle as RF communication technology. Hence, the NFC devices (readers/tags) can interchangeably interact with RF devices (readers/tags).
A passive NFC device can communicate to a range of 50 mm, and the incident magnetic field or RF field or RF signal on the passive NFC device antenna can vary from 0.15 A/m to 12 A/m. Thus, the passive NFC device is required to detect RF field as high as 12 A/m and low RF fields in the range of 0.20 A/m and 0.15 A/m. However, the available passive NFC devices find it difficult to support such a large dynamic range of RF signal while maintaining low error rate. Thus, an NFC device is required that detects the incident signal at both high RF fields and low RF fields and at the same time maintains low bit error rate (BER).